moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth '''the Candy Criminal '''is a Monster in Moshi Monsters, who is a member of C.L.O.N.C. but refers to the organization as "Crazy Lovers Of Nice Cake". It is unknown if Sweet Tooth knows the actual name or if that was a distraction to throw people off trail. Sweet Tooth does not take kindly to being asked what their gender is, as "the last Monster to ask is still in the Moshipital, wearing a gobstopper!". Sweet Tooth promoted the release of Moshi Monsters Magazine issue 12 on the Daily Growl in January 2012. They remarked that Roary was out of the office for the day so they posted in his place. In reality, they had just slipped Roary some Snoozy Swizzle Sticks, which made him fall asleep. In-game appearances Season 1 *Season 1 Mission 3: Strangeglove From Above Cherry Bomb blows Sweet Tooth off their thrown, right into Jam River. Season 2 *Season 2 Mission 4: Big Top Bally-Hoo, Dressed up as Candy the Clown, Sweet Tooth hyponitzed Dr. C. Fingz into believing to be Grant Circus Gig Zoshlingo and used him to figure out how many Moshlings certain Monsters owned, probably to steal them later. *Season 2 Mission 10: Cosmic Countdown. Making sure everyone is stuck in sticky bubblegum goo, Sweet Tooth flees as Splutnik goes after them. Season 3 *Season 3 Mission 6: MopTop Mischief, During the Moshi Fest, Sweet Tooth made Zack Binspin ill with poisoned sweets in order to hypnotize Moshlings watching the performance. She dressed up as Zack until she went on stage, where she stripped off the costume and revealed herself. However, Zack and the Super Moshis stopped them and Zack eventually performed. Biography Old Quick, grab your toothbrush because Sweet Tooth is a sugar physco who's mad, bad and dangerous to slurp. As a leading member of C.L.O.N.C, this deliciously evil candy criminal never goes anywhere without a big bag of tooth-rotting treats and a Hypno Blaster Lollipop. But is Sweet Tooth a he or a she? Who knows because the last Monster to ask is still in the Moshipital, wearing a gobstopper! New Sweet Tooth is a nasty piece of dental work and as rotten as a cavited tooth! This sugary rascal is a member of the criminal group C.L.O.N.C. and is armed up to the gums with a Hypno Blaster Lollipop, Cavity Candy Bombs, Kaleido Beams and Lolly Lasers! Sweet Moshi, those weapons sound scarily scrumptious! Likes Counting sweets in jars, scary singing. Appearance Sweet Tooth wears blue sneakers like that of a Poppet. They have a pink spot on the belly, and pink, fluffy, candy floss-like hair. In their fact file, it is rumoured that Sweet Tooth's hair is a wig made from candy floss and that they have a honeycomb and desiccated cocconut wig which is saved for special occasions. They have two candy cane striped horns sticking up from their hair, and blue fingers on their right hand and green fingers on their left. According to their song "Sweet Tooth Stomp", Sweet Tooth has "a face like a maniac clown". Due to their round red nose and fluffy hair, Sweet Tooth does resemble a clown in a few ways, Sweet Tooth's most notable feature is their bright pink lips with an abnormally large tooth protruding. This tooth, along with their appetite for sweets, may have given them the name Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth is always spotted drooling and this drool is actually Pure Evil Treacle; a result of eating too many sweets. Sweet Tooth's has big blue eyes and multi-coloured freckles. Sweet Tooth usually holds on to their Hypnololly, Sweet Tooth's weapon of choice. They use it to hypnotise, kaleidobop, and mesmerise their victims. In addition, it can also shoot two types of lasers; one makes your teeth fall out and the other knocks monsters out. You can stop from being hynotised by making the sound of a dentists drill. Trivia *Sweet Tooth has a song on the Music Rox album, Sweet Tooth Stomp. Supposedly, it was recorded in the Candy Cane Caves. This is because Simon Growl was too scared to invite them to his studio to record the song. *You can get a Sweet Tooth Car as an item. The car is either designed after Sweet Tooth or it's a replica of Sweet Tooth's actual car. The latter would imply Sweet Tooth has a driver's license. *In the Moshi Monsters Gooperstars World Tour quests, Sweet Tooth was referred as a 'he'. Gallery In-Game Season 1 Sweet Tooth.jpg Sweet On Throne.PNG Sweet Save.PNG Season 2 As Candy The Clown Candy 5.PNG Candy 4.PNG Candy 3.PNG Candy 2.PNG Candy 1.png Sweet tooth scooter preview.png Season 3 ST 2.PNG ST 1.PNG ST 3.PNG ST 4.PNG ST 5.PNG ST 6.PNG ST 13.PNG ST 7.PNG ST 14.PNG ST 9.PNG ST 8.PNG ST 11.PNG ST 12.PNG As Zack Binspin STZ 2.PNG STZ 1.PNG STZ 3.PNG In Moshi Monsters: The Movie tumblr_inline_muglzy4py81qcvfr3.png tumblr_mzkyb2kMxa1qia7f5o1_500.png tumblr_mzkyrdKWJU1qia7f5o1_500.png Other Sweet Tooth character profile.png Sweet Tooth Jump.PNG sweet tooth.png Sweet Tooth Logo.PNG Sweet Tooth Mash-Up Move Sweets.png Sweet Tooth VS Zack Binspin.png Moshi Movie hoodoo poster.jpg Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Villains